


Understanding, Gentle and Tall

by Enjouement



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, adam driver said bendemption rights and we fuck wit that
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjouement/pseuds/Enjouement
Summary: 结婚了的Kylo Ren是什么样子的？善解人意。温柔体贴。高大
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Understanding, Gentle and Tall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439872) by [ap_marvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_marvel/pseuds/ap_marvel). 



> 还是小短篇（梗源自一次司机的采访，是扣熊秀上的，链接在老福特上）  
> 依旧是欢迎提意见&捉虫！！！  
> （P.S：有意译成分，因为有几处用中文直译会很奇怪，所以加上了我自己的理解意译了。）

我不要那引起谅解的和平，我要那带来和平的谅解。——Helen Keller

○○○

他是善解人意的。

她孤身一人，困在随时会爆发混乱的宽敞王座室里。眼前的血红色墙壁和近卫兵都变得模糊一片，视线里也出现了黑点——但是她还是紧盯着他。Ben。他离得不远，身体向后弯成弓形，他被扼喉而发出的惨叫声回荡在她的脑海。她自己的尖叫声淹没在了抽泣里。Snoke冲破她思想的脆弱防线，撕破她的每一段回忆，寻找Luke的所在之处带来的痛苦，远不及只能远看着Ben被折磨带来的痛苦。而且这一切都是因为她。

Snoke想要她转换阵营，就像Ben一样；想要她坠入黑暗面，既然自己曾经的徒弟辜负了他。

_放过他吧_ ，一个声音在她脑里咆哮。 _你难道不同情他吗？可怜的孩子。_

Rey试图抵抗，却回想起阿奇托岛上的阴影和虚无的倒影。那种感觉……

脖子后的汗毛耸立，她感到一股冰冷的气息顺脊骨而下。一种扭动的感觉在皮肤下跃动，直达她的指尖——是诱惑。她可以在黑暗面的力量下变得强大无比，比Snoke还要强大。它在等着她。

她的一生都在战斗，都在始终不渝地为自己所认为正确的事情奋斗。为了赢得这场战争，她愿意牺牲什么？在去寻找Luke前，Leia给她留下了这个问题。她之前并不知道自己的答案，但是现在也许知道了。

她绝望地看着Ben。他两眼一翻，惨叫声戛然而止，不再和她的一同在空气中回荡，在Snoke的锁喉下颤抖的身体也不再动弹。她心里感知到两人的原力连接粗暴地断开了，只剩下一个深深的虚无空洞。

不知怎么，她叫得更大声了。喉咙备受折磨，已经变得十分沙哑了，但都比不上看到Ben毫无生气的尸体的痛苦。

Snoke杀了他。

愤怒，憎恨，复仇的焰火在她体内升起，蚕食着她，流过她的血管，夺取她的理智，连全身的血液都冰冷了起来。

Rey的尖叫停下了，王座室里弥漫着令人不安的寂静。她双膝着地，无力地跪下。慢慢伸出手，轻轻地覆上地上Ben早已死气沉沉的身体。

她站了起来，直面一脸惊讶的Snoke，只见他的脸上转而带着残忍的兴奋。

“如此之多的力量……年轻的绝地武士啊，或许死亡并非你的命运。”他闭上眼睛，用原力感知她。“原始的，未驯服的力量[1]，还有黑暗。”睁开眼睛，注视着她。“你目睹过第一秩序是如何摧毁新共和国的。年轻的Rey，成为我的徒弟吧，来目睹可怜的抵抗军的灭亡。”

她伸出一只手，感受原力绕着他的脖颈。她微仰着头看着Snoke在空中挣扎，看着他的手在绝望地抓着那个无形掐着自己的手。近卫兵想跳上前阻止，她的手轻轻一挥，光剑便砍倒了他们。她起身前进，每一步都伴随着一个近卫兵的倒下。

光剑柄在房间里转了一圈，回到她的手上，她点亮它。

“我才不是学徒。”她朝着仍被她锁喉的Snoke狠狠地冷笑。

话不多说，她轻轻一扫，砍下了他的脑袋。

Rey喘着粗气醒来。她能感到自己绝望地抓住黑暗中的那一丝光明，努力地想恢复原力的平衡。泪水流过双颊，她喘不过气来，嘴里能发出的只是破碎的只言片语。根本没有用，她又开始被噩梦缠身了——梦中她渴求那股掌控过Snoke的力量。

“Rey？”一个低沉的声音温柔地问道。

这个声音让她回想起刚刚梦中他的尸体，回想起他是怎样躺在地上的。

手指深深陷入他的皮肤，汲取着对方的温暖和爱意。

Ben。

他在这儿。他还活着。

又一声抽泣响起，紧跟着一连串含糊不清的话语。一双强壮的手臂环抱住她，她深深埋进他的怀抱。他紧握着她的手，直到她不稳定的呼吸逐渐和他平稳的呼吸趋于一致。他的担心透过连接传来，可她却为他发现了她的黑暗面在恶化感到羞耻。

“一个幻象？”他柔声问道。

“不是，”她低声回答。她抬起头看着他，看到了他担心的神情。“是……别的东西。”

他等她继续说下去。

“是Snoke。”

她感到Ben的身体僵住了，她本想等着Ben说些什么，但他一言不发。

“我梦见我又在那儿了，王座室。我，我看到你……”一想到那个场景，她的声音又开始哽咽起来。

她又倒在他的怀里，他则轻轻摇着她的后脑勺，试图止住她的泪水。她听到他在吸鼻子，松开一只手擦了擦自己的脸。她缓缓起身，他的手转而环住她的腰。她抬手擦干了他的眼泪。

“我能感到你的痛苦，”过了一会，他开口。他低下头严肃地看着她，又一滴泪水滑过脸颊。“当时他在折磨你，而我却束手旁观。原谅我，Rey。”

“你改变不了过去，Ben。”当他惭愧地避开她的目光时，她伸手捧住他的脸，好让他面对她。“你只能向前看。你已经弥补了你的所作所为。没有什么是不可原谅的。”她伸出拇指，抹掉了另一滴眼泪。“最重要的是，你现在在这儿。只是不要……不要再离我而去了。”她低语。

他望向她，对她的话语感到疑惑。他眼底藏有某种情绪，通过连接感受，她只能描述其为……爱。

“我哪儿也不去。”

Ben Solo是善解人意的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> [1]本为老台球Snoke对开罗人的评价：“Raw, untamed power.”


	2. Gentle

如果你曾被残忍地伤害，但仍有勇气对别人温柔，那么你值得拥有比海洋更深的爱。——Nikita Gill 

○○○

他是温柔体贴的。

她在边线上靠着一棵树看着他。Ben在给他们的新学生读书，那是其中一本她从阿奇托岛上带回来的绝地典籍，不过这本书只用来教学徒们过去绝地武士的各种方法，了解历史背景罢了。他们不再练习那些过去的绝地之道了，这样并非唯一注定的路。相反，他们教导学徒们，光明与黑暗不是绝对对立的，二者之间必然要存在平衡。

Ben是个比他自己想象中还要好的老师。在Rey的鼓励下，他俩都意识到，他能更好地应对最小的学徒。他善于培养，待人善良，Rey被这样的他迷住了，她更喜欢看着这样的他。而Rey还是觉得自己更喜欢训练那些大点的学徒，传授光剑技巧。

他面带微笑，用柔软的声音和他们说话。很多学生刚开始时挺艰难的，就像Rey一样，所以她很欣赏他对他们的温柔。看着这样的他只会让她感到暖心，心中对他有所隐瞒的事带来的负担也减轻了。

一个想法打断了她，她为此感到一阵不安。她的不安传入了连接中。

他抬起头看向她，仿佛感知到了她的不安，她立即感到了他的安抚从连接中传来，冲过她的意识，让她平静了下来。

他把书本交给其中一个学生，让她大声朗读。那位小女孩马上开始读了起来，缓慢而平稳。在她卡住时，其他学徒则鼓励她。

Ben站起身，没几步就走到了她身边。他轻易地揽住了她的腰，低头将自己的脸埋在她的颈窝里。

“我很想你。”他的声音穿过她的肌肤。

她笑了，一只手臂环抱着他，让自己更靠近他，而手在梳理着他长长的黑发。两人间泛起了温暖。

“我也想你了。”

他们就这样站了好一会。Rey是真的享受这个拥抱，但她无法否认一股烦躁占据了自己的脑海。从她怀抱里出来，他脸上浮现了不一样的神情。

“发生了什么？”他温柔地问道。

她一言不发，移开目光，看往他身后的学徒。她皱眉，若有所思地咬了咬唇。

“我……”话刚想出口又咽了回去，好像因为他可能的反应而不敢开口。

Rey其实不是在害怕他的反应，至少不完全不是。比起结果，她更在意的是接下来要说的事对 _他们两个_ 意味着什么。

“Rey？”他把手搭在她肩膀上，脸上挂着真切的关心。

“你想要一个吗？”她轻轻地说。

他摸不着脑袋。

忧虑使她心痒痒的。“我指孩子。你愿意和我成家吗？”

他两眼放光。透过原力连接，她感到一股混乱的兴奋和困惑，也带有一丝和她一样的忧虑。

“这就是你所担心的？”

“回答我，好不好。”她小声说。

“我爱你。Rey，只要你还需要我，我都将会一直爱你。如果你想要一个孩子，那就——”

“但是 _你_ 想要吗？”

她想知道答案，想知道他是否像她一样准备好了没有。

他嘴角挂着笑容。“是的。”

他的回答一进入她的脑海，她就闭上了眼，鼓起勇气准备说出来，卸下心中那从发现了这件事以来的负担。

“我怀孕了。”

沉默。

一阵沉默。

她睁开眼，只见他在盯着她，嘴巴微张，看上去十分惊讶。在她翻腾的情绪要转变成恐惧时，他吻上了她的唇。

这个吻带着渴望，喜悦冲昏了她的头脑。Ben对她的话语毫不掩饰的欣喜接二连三地向她涌来，冲散了她心中的恐惧。她的手捧着他的脸，他的手臂紧紧环着她。她能感觉到Ben在他们的亲吻中笑了。他们终于分开时，仍然近到两人呼吸交融。他笑了，眼中带着泪光。

她仍然不习惯于这样美好的场景，不习惯这个渴望听到那个答案的自己。

“你就要成为一位母亲了，”他咧嘴笑着，声音沙哑地说。“而我要成为一位父亲了！”停顿了一拍，他听起来紧张了些：“我就要成为一位父亲了……”

她擦掉了他的眼泪，却感到自己的泪水划过下巴。

“而且你将会是银河系最好的父亲。”

Ben Solo是温柔体贴的。


	3. Tall

个子高有着一个主要的结果，那就是你需要一些勇气来实现一点，即成为和身高匹配的人，同时不要被比你渺小的人所吓倒。——Sigourney Weaver

○○○

他是高大的。

Naboo[1]上日落的余晖勾勒出他们的身影。

她站在家门口看着他们。Ben站在阳台上指着远处的山，用他低沉而温柔的声音一个个介绍着。Kyra坐在他的肩膀上，好奇地跟念着这些名字，又问另一座山的名字，而Ben则一一回答。不用看他们的表情，她也知道他们都很享受这样的时刻。没有什么能比这样的场景更让她感到温暖——她生命中最重要的人，就在这儿，陪着她。

她让他们多呆一会，自己只是静静地看着他们两个说话，之后再加入其中。她曳着长裙走上前，一缕缕头发随风飘扬。走到他们身边，她把手放在Ben拉着Kyra的腿的手上。他转过头看着她，脸上闪过惊喜和喜悦。他沐浴在霞光里的眼睛一看见她就移不开目光了。

“嘿。”他轻声说。

看到他惊喜的表情她脸红了起来。“嘿。”

“妈妈！”Kyra露齿微笑，和她打招呼。微风拂过Kyra扎起来的黑发，她淡褐色的眼睛闪着兴奋的光。

她长得很像Ben，动作也像。不过她现在动作还有些笨拙，但两眼充满好奇，无论何时Rey心情低落她都能感知到，就像Ben一样。每每这时，她都会用自己小小的胳膊挽着Rey的腿，一直抱着，直到Rey不再流泪，脸上浮现笑容。Ben不认为Kyra的笑容和明显的笑声像Rey，黑色的头发也不像，但是Kyra一看就是她的女儿。Kyra反应敏捷，天性爱玩，能很快学会任何一样东西，这些都远超从前的他。不过Ben和Rey都同意一件事，那就是Kyra远比他们两个任何一个都要独特，没有肩负任何期许，可以自由地成为她想成为的人。

她被爱包围着。

Rey看见Kyra脸上有着机油渍——她肯定又去千年隼里玩了。她对女儿在自己学习新事物感到骄傲，但是她还是有些担心。毕竟千年隼……虽然已经是一堆废铁了，但是它还是承载着许多回忆与感情的。

“Kyra，你是不是又去千年隼里乱捣鼓了？”Rey用严厉的语气问道。

Kyra的小脸出现了一丝生气，低头看着Ben的头顶。“是爸爸允许的！”

Rey眨了眨眼，目光转回Ben身上，当事人却刚从恍惚中回过神来。他对她笑了笑，神情紧张又带着愧疚。短短几秒他就在内心斟酌了几个选择的利弊，最后决定先说几句好话。

Ben拉着她的手温柔地来回摸着，传给她一个无助的表情。“孩子那么像她那美丽又聪明的妈妈，我也没办法嘛。”

Rey听了他的话，无可奈何地翻了个白眼。“你们Solo家的人啊……”

她伸出手，想擦掉Kyra脸上的机油渍，因为Kyra坐在Ben的肩膀上太高了，她还得使了点劲。Kyra皱了皱脸，避开了她，想要自己擦。擦掉以后，她把带有油渍的手指在她爸爸的脸上蹭了蹭，而他伸手把机油渍从自己脸上抹下，看了看手指，接着目光锁定了Rey。

“你敢。”

他还是擦在了她的鼻尖上。她静静地站着，双眼紧闭，大脑空白，只剩鼻尖上风吹到那层机油的冰冷触感。在所有人里边，她就非得嫁了这个糟透的Solo。

“你现在看起来像Chewie爷爷。”Kyra咯咯地笑着。

她睁开眼，看见Ben在憋笑，Kyra则用手捂住自己的笑声。尽管觉得这样很傻，她还是笑了。他们的脸上都带有黑色的污渍。在Kyra继续咯咯笑时她笑得更大声了，只有Ben还在憋笑憋得全身颤抖。

好不容易停息了，Ben开口。

“你很美，Rey。”

“你也是啊。”Rey带着满脸笑容说。

“那我呢？”Kyra脱口而出。

Ben笑了，伸手抱起她，把她放到他的臂弯里，好挠她痒痒。她露出了痛苦的表情，发出了一阵尖锐的笑声。

“你是银河系里最美丽的女孩。”痒痒大战后Rey吧Kyra的头发从脸上拨开，对她说道。

“在所有人里？”

Ben点了点头：“在所有人里。”

Kyra对他们笑了。

Ben把Kyra放回了他的一个肩膀上。Rey还没来得及阻止他，他低下身子，把Rey放到了另一个肩膀上。她听到了自己的尖叫和笑声，在Ben还没站稳，往后退了一步时，Kyra也发出了尖叫声和笑声。每一寸海水，每一座远山，都被她们尽收眼底。

她抱着笑着给她点出每一座山的名字的Kyra，对女儿念出的每一个山名，她都热情地点了点头，重复一遍。Ben抬头看着她，沉醉在爱意里，她能感到原力连接里无处不在的温暖。

这是她的家。

Ben Solo是高大的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> [1]Naboo，即纳布星


End file.
